


Falling In Reverse

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Android Hank Anderson, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor's Detroit's youngest lieutenant and after a series of deviancy cases he finds himself working with the no nonsense android sent by Cyberlife, Hank.





	Falling In Reverse

"Are we there yet?" The six old in back of blue Pontiac groaned, kicking the back of the passenger seat bored.

"It's still a few minutes away Connor," the driver, Connor's father spoke up.

"I'm bored!"

"Why don't you play a game with your sister?" The mom asked as Connor rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to play a stupid game with him, he makes up dumb rules!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Jess, Connor stop fighting right now or I will turn this car around!" The two children quieted at their father's statement, sending a quick glare at each other before sinking in their seats.

"We'll be at the park in just a few minutes, can't you two not fight for five minutes?" 

"She started it!"

"Connor-," The mother didn't get to finish her sentence as a truck slammed into her side of the car flipping the vehicle over. Hitting his head on the side of the car in the process Connor found his consciousness quickly fading out.

"Connor...."

"Connor..."

"Connor!" 

The lieutenant snapped up from his desk where he had dozed off at to see Detective Reed glaring at him, one hand resting on his desk, the other holding a doughnut he stole from the lieutenant's box.

"Get your ass up, that Android they sent from Cyberlife's waiting for you in Fowler's office."

"Oh right!" Connor quickly got up, grabbing his phone and the doughnut from Gavin's hand.

"Hey!"

"Buy your own next time!"


End file.
